kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
OH MY GIRL
| sns = }} OH MY GIRL (오마이걸, also stylized as OMG) is a seven-member girl group under WM Entertainment. They debuted on April 21, 2015 with the song "Cupid" from their first self-titled mini album. History '2015: Debut with ''Oh My Girl, Closer, LA Airport incident' OH MY GIRL was publicized as the new sister group of label-mate group B1A4. On March 29, teaser images of the eight members were released as well as their concept images. On April 20, the group released their first mini-album ''Oh my Girl with "Cupid" as the lead track, and held their debut showcase the same day. They first performed the song on SBS The Show. On June 21, the group announced that they were currently preparing a new album. On October 1, teaser images for their comeback album, Closer, was released. The music video for their lead track "Closer" was released on October 7. On December 11, the group flew to LA for a photoshoot for their next album jacket and to perform at a special event, but could not get cleared by customs to enter the US. The group's management claimed that customs mistook the girls for underage prostitutes due to props and outfits for their special performance at an event on the Saturday of that week, and that they were detained for 15 hours. However, an official with the U.S. Customs and Border Protection later stated that management was lying about the reason for being denied entry. Upon seeing the contents of the performers' luggage, customs officials determined the group was entering the U.S. to perform, not to go sightseeing as the group had claimed. As the group did not have the required P1 performance visa, they were denied entry. The customs official denied that the group was "detained" for 15 hours, noting that they were put on the first available flight back to Korea on the airline they traveled with. '2016: ''Pink Ocean, fandom name, Listen To My Word OH MY GIRL released their third mini-album, Pink Ocean, on March 28 with double title track "Step by Step" and "Liar Liar". On March 24, a comeback teaser was released on 1thek's and the group's official YouTube channel. On March 28, the group announced their official fandom name "Miracle" at their comeback showcase for "Pink Ocean" and also on the group's V-app on the same day. The group promoted "Liar Liar" and "Step by Step", a B-side written by B1A4's Jinyoung on their comeback stages and at guerrilla concerts in Hongdae and Sinchon. '2017–2018: ''Coloring Book, JinE's departure, ''Secret Garden On March 22, the group teased their 4th mini album on their social media account. The mini album will be called ''Coloring Book and it is planned to be released on April 3. The teaser photo shows colorful concept with the members wearing bright-colored outfits while surrounded by a lot of flowers.Twitter: "OH MY GIRL 4th Mini Album (Coloring Book) Coming Soon 2017.04.03"Soompi: Oh My Girl Has Shared a New Teaser Image Ahead of Their Comeback with Their Fourth Mini Album "Coloring Book"! They also shared a video on Instagram that shows illustration of a pair of hands holding a book with flowers on the cover, and butterflies surrounding the book. The video is accompanied by the sounds of a guitar strumming, birds chirping, and quiet singing voice near the end.Instagram: OH MY GIRL 4th Mini Album "Coloring Book" Coming Soon 2017.04.03 On March 26 and 27, the group released a second batch of teaser images, showing the members floating on the cloud, wearing outfits that blend well with their surroundings.Soompi: Oh My Girl Looks Ready for Spring in Their New Individual Teasers! On March 28, a teaser for their new music video Coloring Book, was released. It shows a white cuboid flying in the sky. Inside, is a white kitchen and the group members wearing all-white. As the group trying to make something with all-white ingredients, one of the egg rolls off the counter and breaks, revealing the pink and green insides, hinting at a burst of color that fit with the song title.Soompi: Oh My Girl Has Continued Their Second Dreamy Concept With a Set Of Individual Teaser Photos! On October 30, JinE announced her departure from the group on their fancafe. On December 27, A teaser was posted on the group's official channel on V Live, the teaser shows a bit of the photobook of the new mini-album, Secret Garden, which was released on January 9. '2018: ''Banana Allergy Monkey, BANHANA Japanese debut, Remember Me '2019: Japanese debut, ''The Fifth Season, OH MY GIRL Japan 2nd Album, ''Queendom Members Sub-units * OH MY GIRL BANHANA Discography 'Korean' Studio albums * ''The Fifth Season (2019) ** Fall in Love (2019) Mini albums * Oh My Girl (2015) * Closer (2015) * Pink Ocean (2016) ** Windy Day (2016) * Coloring Book (2017) * Secret Garden (2018) * Remember Me (2018) Special albums * Listen To My Word (2016) Digital singles * "Step By Step" (2016) Collaborations * "1Love Winter" (2016) * "2018 National Football Team Cheering Album 'We, the Reds'" (2018) * "Hello! WM" (2018) * "Love Speed" (2019) OSTs * "Drinking Solo OST Part.3" (2016) * "The Haunted House : Ghost Ball's Secret OST" (2016) Other releases * "Queendom Part.2" (2019) 'Japanese' Studio albums * OH MY GIRL Japan Debut Album (2019) * OH MY GIRL Japan 2nd Album (2019) * Eternally ''(2020) Digital singles * "Bungee Japanese ver." (2019) Filmography Reality shows * ''QueendomSoompi: MAMAMOO, AOA, Lovelyz, And More Confirmed To Join Girl Group Competition Show "Queendom" (Mnet, 2019) Gallery References Official links * Website * Facebook * Fancafe * Instagram * Twitter: ** Group ** Members * Weibo * V Live * YouTube ;Japan * Website * Twitter * YouTube Category:Groups Category:Female groups Category:2015 debuts Category:WM Entertainment Category:OH MY GIRL